


Unexpected Things

by Tessitore



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8609887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessitore/pseuds/Tessitore
Summary: Children seldom turn out like you expect, but then again neither does anything else in life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short piece that popped into my head and refused to leave.

Among the many things that Harold had learnt over the course of his life was that things seldom worked out as you expected, for better or worse. The last couple of years had been no exception.

He hadn't expected Samaritan to be defeated, but it had been, albeit at a price that he wished hadn't had to be paid.

He hadn't expected to survive everything that had happened and had long ago made his peace with that, but in the end he had, leaving him unsure of what to do next.

He hadn't expected to see Grace again, but he had. 

He hadn't expected her to be willing to forgive him and let him back into her life after he'd deceived her the way he had and unintentionally put her in harm's way, but after a lot of explanations that were mostly true and a lot of thought on her part, she had.

Neither of them had expected her to get pregnant almost a year later, both thinking that it was too late in life to start a family.

And he really hadn't been expecting the toys and rather expensive baby monitoring equipment that were delivered to the house the day they brought their daughter home, despite neither of them having ordered any of it. But then again, if the sender was who he thought it was, it was far from the most unexpected thing she'd done.


End file.
